


炎舞

by Aduanoths



Category: Senjou no Merry Christmas | Merry Christmas Mr. Lawrence | Furyo (1983)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-04 07:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20467433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aduanoths/pseuds/Aduanoths
Summary: 全一篇，第三人称Celliers独白





	炎舞

**Author's Note:**

> 情节主要参考某中译剧本和电影，人物性格部分参考小说原著，多有出入。

  
他的姿态宛如一颗埋进土壤的植株幼苗。Celliers仿佛见到投身农田的弟弟，哼着天籁般的小曲，在他四周忙碌，辛勤地浇灌、劳作。而下一刻Celliers又变化为无用杂草，在被忽视的角落干涸至死。  
  
Celliers舔舐开裂的嘴唇，嗓音嘶哑。他呼唤他的兄弟。枯萎灵魂在大地的重压下喘息。他不乞求雨露滋润，他只想亲耳得到一个原谅，一个宽恕。  
  
歌在身畔回响，在广博自然中荡漾。那里有他不曾珍视的美景，饱含着弟弟用生命播种的热情。那声音是从海浪深处传来的共鸣，是棕榈树间阳光弹奏的管风琴，是鲜花中开出四季的赞美诗，是远方故乡的摇篮曲。在多年之后，他逐渐看清这一切。Celliers的回忆里有了些值得去拥抱的东西。那景色可真美。  
  
弟弟再次唱起动人心弦的歌。他是否便宽恕了背叛？Celliers看向凑近的谦和面庞。那双眼睛温柔得如山间清泉，正用透彻似水的音色诉说，“我从未怪罪你啊，我的兄弟。”  
  
未有过怨恨，又怎能得到和解呢？  
  
Celliers苦笑起来。  
  
除了生命终点，他要到哪里获得安宁？  
  
昆虫在他的发梢边飞舞，久久不愿停歇。拍打翅膀的动静扰散了甜蜜仙境。于是，他微抬起疲乏的双目，原来是一只白蛾子不安分地扮演了他日思夜想的至亲。  
  
荒谬以极。  
  
那雪白的虫子为什么不肯安静地停落到叶片上去？Celliers烦躁地抱怨。Lawrence为此在他耳畔窃窃私语起来。如果这是种安慰，可实在效果甚微。“躲开点儿，John。”Celliers对着那新影像不满咕哝，“我不听日本神话。别讲什么寓意还是象征的。”  
  
Lawrence喜爱日本文化，也喜爱那些日本兵。这显而易见。  
  
在饱受虐待和痛苦之前，John已对这陈腐又极端的东方文明如痴如醉。他一次次碰壁，为了差异的磨合煞费苦心，到如今竟然还有力气去辨认、了解那些如同流水线上统一产出的兵器一般的日本军人。  
  
这人使用流利的日语混迹在敌人之中，挤眉弄眼地和Hara打成一片。又见到他苦口婆心的解释，为每一条性命求情，即使受到牵连责罚也绝不放弃。他每每跌倒又呻吟着爬起来时，Celliers总忍不住暗自感叹：Lawrence啊，必定有颗令人敬佩的强大的心。  
  
这样的人，谁又能不喜爱呢？  
  
John Lawrence像是这营地里的牧羊人。外界只能看出这羊圈里双方势不两立的严峻态势。而John，虽然预测时常出错，但他读懂了局势的细枝末节。他能叫出这场闹剧舞台上大小角色的名字，熟练地说出其喜好特征，脾气秉性。他在混乱不堪的群体中耐心地标注出每个个体，在破碎的灵魂中捡拾人性。  
  
Celliers是没有这个耐心的。他的耐心早在一次次审讯中消耗殆尽了。同一个问题反反复复，刻板无异的语气，一成不变地惩罚手段，永恒不尽地暴力毒打。  
  
在他看来，日本士兵们全部隶属于一只巨大残暴的野兽。这怪物挥舞着千万人组成的手臂，发出大合唱般的呐喊。它脖子上挂着“八纮一宇”的沉重牌匾。它的身上，千万人的头颅闪动的千万双血红的眼睛，死气沉沉，哪一双都流露不出什么真情。  
  
Celliers恼火万分。只因这怪物似曾相识。他不由自主地想到学校里包围在弟弟身边的叫嚷着的学生。那些年轻孩子组成的浪潮。他自己远远地躲着，卷携在这洪流的末尾。那是一只弱小得多的幼崽，但同样无知又恶毒。  
  
现如今，他知道了，看见了。他用了一生来忏悔。  
  
哪怕一次也好！他想要杀死这丑陋的怪物！  
  
他只是个俘虏。要如何下手？他面对着憎恶的敌人，失去了动机和立场。  
  
赤红的火焰在怪物四周燃起。燃烧物发出微弱爆裂声，清脆地“噼啪”作响，撩动着Celliers誓死战斗的欲望。那温度、那火光召唤他，让他不去在乎胜败的差别，不再费力思索，只想义无反顾地奔赴期间。  
  
接着，这集合体中探出了一具身躯。Yonoi长久地注视，对他投来热烈的目光。这男人欣赏他，袒护他，解救他。年轻俊美的日本人在人群中挣扎着，努力向他伸出手臂，迫切地想要抓住他。  
  
Celliers认得。那是爱慕，在男人并不自知的意识中悸动。  
  
Celliers是一个如此骄傲又自卑的人。他相貌出众，仰慕者众多，却没有一个人用心去了解过他的内核。他不想要肤浅空洞的爱恋，那只会加剧他的自我厌恶。他们让他疲倦，他已失去了热爱自己，热爱另一个灵魂的能力。  
  
Yonoi又有什么不同呢？  
  
Celliers不领情。他带头当面打破军官的规矩。他挑衅地咀嚼、咽下那朵鲜红的花。他讥笑着，把男人的小心试探践踏在脚下。他依然将他视作劲敌，不断对抗。  
  
他会成为把Yonoi拖进深渊的恶鬼吗？  
  
Yonoi惩罚了他。却又悄悄送来毯子，在每个夜晚跑来看他。甚至时常陪他聊天，说些有关家乡和战场的蠢话。即便Celliers冷漠地从不回应，他也用一副矜持内敛的态度，乐此不疲地坚持。  
  
他到底想从他这里得到什么？  
  
Celliers抱着战友艰难逃离。当然，他完全清楚自己是无处可逃的。  
  
如期见到Yonoi让Celliers燃起了久违的斗志。到最后，真想和这个吸引了他注意力的强大对手痛快地厮杀一场。在Yonoi的神色中他看到了同样的渴望。他们想要毁灭。没人能苟且偷生，他们将再无遗憾。  
  
直到这一刻，Celliers突然明白了。吸引Yonoi的不仅是他的容貌、战记功勋或军人气概。还有他的痛苦，他背负的罪，他决然赴死的反抗。Yonoi是羡慕他的，羡慕他抛弃一切希望后获得的勇气和自由。他也向往这烈火，因此追随而来。  
  
原来，他们竟是如此相似。  
  
Celliers将短刀插在地上，仔细打量着Yonoi。  
  
那人正失望地质问他。  
  
还不够。他想。这还不足以达成他们理想的结局。  
  
他再次蛰伏。无声目睹着Yonoi在矛盾中退让、纠结。那巨兽向男人施压，为他的抗拒暴跳如雷。  
  
Celliers看见了Yonoi企图挣脱躯壳的情感。也看见无数纠缠他、束缚他、吞噬他的手臂。被压抑的一点点爱恋如同渺小的幼虫，蠕动着，即将脱离了他的集体，想要蜕变，想要幻化出人形：一个独立的，名叫Yonoi的人。  
  
两股势力撕拽着灵魂。Yonoi为自己脱离国家的私欲而愧疚自责，也被已然觉醒、再难平复的自我意识逼入癫狂。  
  
当矛盾达到巅峰，时机已到。Celliers从容地采取了行动。  
  
他无畏地大步穿过人群。他阻拦下落的刀剑。他于怒视中跌倒又爬起。  
  
在众目睽睽之下，他抓住Yonoi的胳膊，亲吻男人的脸颊，用了法军军官鼓励士兵的贴面礼。从本意出发，那确实是个带有鼓励和祝福意味的亲吻。他想给这细腻青涩的暗恋，一点儿力所能及的回馈。当然，Celliers也想到了在保守的东方文化中这样公开的亲密行为必定另有含义，但他才懒得去管那是亵渎还是禁忌。  
  
他的回赠滚烫如火舌，如奔腾的熔岩，还要有海啸般地动山摇的力量。他就是要毁灭那固化的自尊，撕碎那精美的皮囊。他要击溃严苛教条，在压抑的森严戒备中杀出一条血路。  
  
要让那只弱小的虫子从丝茧的囚笼中从出逃。  
  
他看着自持的军人在面前失控到昏厥。他知道自己选对了。那正是Yonoi想从他这里得到的。以自身的生命为代价，他们双方的愿望均得以圆满。崩塌或平静。新生与死亡。  
  
他紧握Yonoi的双臂，把他从由无数日本士兵组成的巨型集合中拉扯了出来。他看着庞大躯壳在身后哀嚎着轰然倒地，在烈火之下粉碎成残渣灰土。  
  
Celliers再也不是Yonoi眼中那个漂亮傲慢的外国佬了。今后，那人只会记得他们一次次狼狈又凶狠的博弈。Yonoi会来看他的，至少会见到他的尸体。只要那男人活着，他就得记住这张脱水的面孔，暴晒发红的皮肤。这些图像将保证他时刻清醒地活下去。呵，Celliers真的成为了军官心中挥之不去的恶灵。  
  
他们各是彼此离经叛道的镜像，出生异国的同胞手足。  
  
那位对Celliers影响深远的兄弟，曾不动声色地用包容和体谅去应对他的背叛。如今Celliers终于做到了同样的事：他竟然真心诚意地接纳、释放、安抚了一名敌军。  
  
这让他面对死亡时，前所未有的坦然。一段暧昧不明的救赎，使Celliers得以从刑罚终身的背叛之责中获以释放。  
  
他的心渐渐恢复敏感、平和，好像一部分生命的回到了起源之处，回到家乡，回到童年。终点临近，他放缓疾行的步伐。等待着。  
  
哈！  
  
他知道Yonoi来了，正一步步走近。那蛾子不再烦人的飞行。他合起眼睛。  
  
是什么正在寂寥萧瑟的场地上空流转？  
  
是风吗？还是俘虏们悲壮的高歌？  
  
不。  
  
那是虚伪的表皮下析出的负债累累的灵魂。是粘腻的罪恶中叛逃的混沌人性。  
  
是疼痛和硝烟里闪烁的一点脆弱柔软的善意。是仇恨和对立之下，小心翼翼地和解，爱、尊敬和友情。  
  
Celliers终于脱离了禁锢与痛苦，自在地直冲向他的死亡。那正是他早早设计好的唯一正确的选项，再合适不过的归途。这将造就他丰富的人生中最为彻底的反击，实现局终一场绝无仅有的大获全胜。  
  
至于Yonoi。至于John。至于其他战友和敌人们。他们会有自己的选择。  
  
围绕着炙热的火焰，人们播种下生命。明知徒劳却执拗地追求亮光，顽固不化于毫无意义的回答。  
  
他们都是推动巨石的西西弗斯。  
  
看吧。  
  
他们都是扑火的飞蛾。 

END

**Author's Note:**

> P. S.  
本文题目出自1925年日本画家速水御舟的绢本画《炎舞》。


End file.
